Team RHRS-Semblance Origins
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: These are the stories of each member Team RHRS and how they come to discover the semblances. Discover what are their abilities and how they've come to use it for the very first time. Ryner's not on here because he has his own page. Gamerpie is the author to read his semblance story.
1. Chapter 1

Team RHRS Semblance-Rai Dial

I was cleaning and prepping my weapon like the others. "You never told us about your semblance before." Harwyn brought up. "I doubt it's awesome like mine." Ryner spoke up. "It's a complicated story but bear in mind that I don't want others to know about it." I told everyone. "It's one of the few things that were just like yesterday for me." Starting out. I was fourteen and I haven't found out of my semblance. "Hey Rai, you think you can be a warrior without a semblance?" one of my classmates joked about. "He's got better marks than you." My friend Mar defended me. "It's ok, it'll happen when it happens." Reassuring her. "I remember when my semblance came and scared me. I didn't mean to blow my brother a fourth a mile down." She said and blushed embarrassed. "I know, you tell that story but I think you try to cheer me up. I appreciate it really." I answered her. It had to be a day when it was raining when we were trying to take a short cut to the apartment complex we lived in. Some guys in hoods surrounded us on both ends of the alley ways. "You two are trying to become hunters?" one of the guys asked. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked defensively. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind our gang fight you two and see who's tougher." Another guy said. "You guys are just…" Mar started but I stopped her. "Let her go and I'll fight you all." "Rai, you can't do this." "I'm not letting you get hurt. We were trained to fight monsters. Not human beings." Telling her. "I'm sure you can fight us all but we don't play fair." This one guy said and took off his hood. He had a scar across his right eye and long red hair. Pulling out a gun and shoots my friend without thinking. "Dodge this hunter." He said and aimed at me. I felt this surge of adrenaline but I had enough to move faster than usual. Hearing the bullet loading into the chamber and I used one of my blades to cut it in half. "Get him." He ordered the others. It was all a blur as I took out a dozen of them and the guy was in shock. The others and himself made a run for it. I went to my friend who was bleeding pretty bad. "I discovered my semblance." I said and tried to smile. She was coughing and lightly smiled. Hearing the ambulance sounding nearby. "Just hang in there. I want to tell you my story, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Just like you tell me yours Mar." telling her. Trying to hold the pressure on the wound and she placed her hand over mine. "I know but live out both our dreams for us please." She requested before dying in my arms. Star was streaming down with tears and Ryner was just quiet. "I am able to control my adrenaline by how much and time too. I have my limits on this. I just wasn't fast enough to save my friend." I said and just put my weapon back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Team RHRS Semblance-Harwyn Nyzo

We were all sitting at the lunch table and Harwyn was going to tell us how she came to realize her semblance. "I had turned twelve when I came to realization of it." Fading out and fading into her memory. "We'll catch you and you're going to give us the kid's lunch money." One of the boys said as he ran. 'I know I'm fast but I can't shake these boys off me. That girl deserves her lunch.' I thought as I ran. Quickly jumping over the fence and looked around where to go next. They rattle and banged against the fence. "You think you can keep running? As soon as we can catch our breath. You're ours and you'll give us your money too." I didn't know what to think as they continued to bang and rattle the fence. Stepping back in fear and slipping off the curb. I looked to my left when I heard the blaring of a horn. 'I'm not going to die like this!' I thought to myself. I fell but I heard silence. Noticing that time had froze and I quickly got out of the street. "This would be a good time to run back and get that person their lunch money." Saying myself. I jumped the fence and made a run for it. I kept count and it only held for about a few seconds. The boys were trying to figure out where my body was when the car went blaring by. Arriving to the kid and give their lunch money. "Thank you Harwyn. You're so kind." The kid thank me. Whispering to myself, "Is my semblance like time stopping or something?" It wasn't long till those boys didn't take anyone's lunch money. Learning to control it better and beating them while they were frozen. They could never figure out how they got beat up and I was gone to return the lunch money stolen. They quit while they were ahead because there was no point if they couldn't get what they want. "Oh man, I'd like to give your semblance a name Harwyn." Star saying excited. "That's not necessary." She said. "I named mine nature's gift. Yours can be time fragment." Saying Star rather impressed. Ryu said, "That sounds so stupid though." As the two argued, I looked at Harwyn and she seemed rather pleased with the name of her semblance.


	3. Chapter 3

Team RHRS Semblance: Star Kutiki

"So when did you discover your semblance Star?" I asked. "Well it happened when I was eight that I learned of it." "Do you have to tell this story sis?" Ryner said rather annoyed. "I want to share since everyone else is sharing." She said. "I have an idea that it dealt with your brother in this." Harwyn joked about. "Ok, I was eight and my brother was nine." Star started out. "We were playing game outside in the backyard called monster chase." It goes into where the memory of that day goes. "You won't be able to destroy me if you can't catch me." Star shouted. "You're fast but I will destroy you monster." Ryner said. After a couple minutes that Ryner got Star and now it was his turn to be chased. "I still need moment." Star told him. "Too bad, I don't have to." Saying slyly and ran off quickly. "That's not fair!" Star angrily shouted. She was having a hard time trying to catch him since he had a head start. 'I wish I could make a hole for him to fall into right under him.' Star thought and suddenly Ryner disappeared. "Ryner? Ryner! Where are you?" shouting out and rushed to where she last saw him. "Stupid hole, where did it come from?" Ryner complaining about it. "I'm so sorry Ryner, it's my fault." Star apologized. "I doubt you did unless you discovered your semblance." Ryner told her. Star focused on the earth pushing him back up to ground level and it shot him right up. "Man, you got your semblance now. That isn't fair." He whined. "Well you cheated in monster chase. Now you can't do that or I'll catch you like I did." "Not unless I tell mom and dad first." Ryner said with a grin. "They'll be excited and I know that I taught you a lesson." Star lectured. Coming back to the present where she said, "I practiced my semblance every day so I'd have better control. My parents praised me about it but they think Ryner is better with his. The only complaint was I could've accidently hurt my brother." Saying rather complacent. "I'm surprised you weren't considered cheating anyways." Ryner brought up. Star stuck her tongue out and said, "We never played fair anyways to begin with." We all laughed about it and had fun in our dorm.

Chapter 1-The Family Weapon

It was a long time before Star found her semblance. While waiting for Star to find her semblance, I had earned a nickname at school. Many called me spark kid. My semblance was way powerful than what my nickname suggested however. It made me an incredibly valued teammate in games. In practice 1v1 combat I was a terrifying opponent. Star wasn't too bad at practice combat. She could hold her own against most but those who had ascended to the same status I had could beat her. Which was the case in a tournament my school had hosted to see who the top combatant was. It was the last semifinal match. It was Star against the bully who had stolen her lunch months earlier. They had the same basic equipment set, a sword and shield. The sword was made of a lightweight metal, while the shield was a made of wood. The shields couldn't take much of a beating before they broke. As such during her match both sides' shields broke. After some quick sword fighting the bully managed to knock Star's sword away. He was about to deliver the final blow when an odd noise erupted from the stage. His sword was bent and warped beyond standard repair around Star. That was when everyone there found out her semblance. Unable to fight back, the bully was quickly defeated. It was a cause of celebration for our parents who had brought the family sword in hopes of her semblance revealing itself. This changed up the final fight of the tournament which was Star vs me. Instead of the usual fight with school provided equipment, the family sword was placed in the middle of the stage with me and Star starting on opposite sides. After preparations had been made the match finally began. I got to the sword before Star but nothing happened. She quickly caught up to me and I swung the sword in an attempt to push her away. She dodged and knocked the sword out of my hands. I retreated to the edge of the arena as she picked up the sword. The sword shined in her hands and began to transform, leaving only the hilt in her hands. The metal reshaped into the form of a wolf. Though it was made from metal it was seemingly alive. After the transformation was done the wolf turned its attention towards me. It lunged at me. I tried electrocuting it but it shrugged it off. It pushed me back and bounced back to Star. I noticed that Star was deep in thought. It seemed to me that in order to keep the wolf in motion she had to focus upon something. I just needed to break her focus which would allow me an opening for which to attack. I ran up to her only to be pushed away by her wolf. I tried once again but to the same conclusion. I began to charge up some electricity for a long range electric shock. Her wolf was slowly closing in on me however. I barely had enough time to fire off the shock before it lunged at me. It was too late for the wolf however. I had hit Star right in the chest with enough electricity to knock her down. The blast also knocked the sword hilt out of her hands, freezing the wolf in place. It was a close match but I had won. Even though I had won the tournament, it was made clear as to who would inherit the family sword. However, since Star was going to inherit the family sword I set out to make a weapon that could keep me ahead of her. Conveniently enough our school decided that the students would begin to make their own weapons. Star was exempt from the weapon making and I began to make my weapon.


End file.
